


Rescue and Revelations

by Wolfgirl19



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, DIY Medical Procedures, Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Room For One More, Gen, Henry being secretive of his motives, Mild Language, Mild Strong Language, Tags will update with each chapter, mentions of body horror, that thankfully happen offscreen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: Stanley thought it was the end when he passed out in time for the final minireena to force its way down his throat. Then he unexpectedly wakes up to find himself rescued by someone connected to his employer, learning there's more to the people who hired him than he initially realized.
Kudos: 6





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a one shot to spare poor Stanley of his fate at the end of Room For One More suddenly became this.
> 
> For those wondering, this is a different AU not related to my previous fic "Staying Over" (the only similarities both fics have is that the Afton and Emily families are still alive) the only difference between that fic and this AU is that it's about a still alive (and not scooped) Michael teaming up with Henry to find William and hopefully undo his bloody legacy, stumbling upon random Fazbear Frights characters along the way (but I won't turn that premise into a potential AU series...yet).
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you enjoy!

Stanley woke up lying on a cold, metal surface, the first thing his blurred vision was able to see was the dim, white fluorescent light that hung above him. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes, he noticed how he was able to move his arm without much resistance. He then noticed how he was able to feel the chill of the surface he laid on biting at his skin. Taking a closer look at his arm, the swelling that made it hard to put on his uniform or move around has disappeared, his skin back to its normal tone instead of the sickly grey color he developed.

That could only mean one thing: the dolls were no longer inside him.

He sat up to get a better view of his unfamiliar surroundings, and to figure out where in the hell he was, letting out a hiss in reaction to the sharp pain that went from his chest to his stomach, clutching the hurt areas with both arms. Looking down to see the pain's source, he saw he was shirtless, allowing him to see the large, crude stitch that went across his chest and stomach.

"What the hell..." he whispered to himself, the more milder pain from his sore throat flaring up from the act of talking alone. "What happened to me?"

"I can help explain that," a voice said from nearby, causing Stanley to jump in place.

Stanley froze as the voice's source emerged from the darkness that surrounded him, shutting his eyes tight as the figure stood next to him, fearful of what would happen now that he was in an unknown place and in a state of pain and vulnerability. His eyes flew open when the figure gently placed a hand on his shoulder, flinching in response to the touch.

"Easy there, I won't hurt ya," the figure's reassuring voice said, Stanley calming down a bit once the figure proved they weren't a threat. He let the figure help him lie back down on the surface, which Stanley now knew was some sort of table, but not of the surgical kind.

"Don't want you to pop that stitch of yours," the figure continued. "It took me a lot of fishing wire and patience to patch your middle back up."

Once Stanley's vison finally adjusted to see in the dim lighting, he saw the figure more clearly, an older looking man in a flannel shirt and khakis, his short brown hair frizzy in places, some stubble forming on his face.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon after the procedure, let alone exactly an hour later, but you're alive and well, and that's all that matters."

"Where...am I?" Stanley asked, ignoring the soreness in his throat as he spoke. "And who are you?"

"You're in a safe place, away from that underground facility. As for me, let's just say I'm someone who just happened to find you in a unique situation."

"Unique? What's so unique about those...things crawling down my throat to mess around in my limbs and innards?"

"This isn't the first time the minireenas climbed inside something, since they are fans of tight, concealing spaces, but as far as I know this is the first they've started climbing inside humans."

"Minireenas?" Stanley asked.

"The doll animatronics that I removed from inside you, that's what they're called, even though I thought you already knew that, being employed by the sister company of Fazbear Entertainment and all."

"Wait? That's the name of the company that hired me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Well, back when I was first hired, my boss wasn't one for telling me much of who the company was or what they did other than that they needed a new night guard, saying that my job was on a need to know basis or something like that. Back then, I didn't even care if I was kept in the dark on what actually went on in that facility as long as my paycheck cleared at the bank."

The man shook his head at what Stanley said. "A classic Fazbear Entertainment move right there, not telling their employees about the more dangerous aspects of their jobs and letting them succumb to danger as a result."

"To be fair they did tell me I was suppose to keep things in the facility instead of keeping things out, so that was probably a red flag in hindsight," Stanley said. "And you seem to be pretty knowledgeable about this type of stuff, by the way. You've worked for them or something?"

"I did, in fact, and in a high position of the company, but not anymore after my split with my old business partner, but that's a tale for another time, one which I'd rather not tell you."

Stanley had a feeling this man knew more than what he let on, that he had to have some sort of history with Fazbear Entertainment that he was keeping secret. Yet despite the many questions he wanted to ask, Stanley decided to let it slide for now to ask him,

"Can you tell me your name, at least?"

"Sure. I'm Henry."

"Stanley. And can you tell me how and why you brought me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You looked like you were dying because of those things, so I had to act. That's why I managed to get you in my car and brought you here to my robotics workshop, or what remains of it, since I don't have much need of it anymore."

Stanley managed to see in the dim lighting what Henry referred to, seeing the somewhat sparse room was indeed a workshop. Many shelves lined the windowless walls, displaying the tools and parts that sat on them. To his left and right were a few tables under some of these shelves, each tabletop containing a mess of crumpled balls of paper, energy drink cans, and pencils, except for the table with the computer monitor displaying an animated screensaver. A large clock hanging on the wall in front of Stanley read 1:35 a.m., so it wasn't time for the sun to be out, it actually being hard for Stanley to tell without a window in the room to look out of.

Stanley felt his heart pound upon seeing the wheeled cart close to him, the top shelf presenting the metal tray with what appeared to be bloodied surgical tools, spools of fishing wire sitting next to the tray.

"Those surgical tools I was accidentally sent instead of my usual part order actually proved useful tonight," Henry commented, taking Stanley's attention off the tools, his heartbeat slowing down as a result of the diversion of attention.

"This is a workshop alright," Stanley replied. "But why bring me here and not to a hospital?"

"Think of what would likely happen if I just took you to the ER and told the doctors there you had doll-like animatronics in your body that needed immediate removal."

There was a moment of silence between them until Stanley finally spoke up.

"Um, no one would believe you?"

"Correct. And even though my first aid skills were a bit messy I-"

The sound coming from Henry's phone interrupted their conversation, Henry taking the device out of his pocket to read what Stanley assumed was a text. Henry put the phone back in his pocket to tell Stanley,

"We'll have to continue our conversation later. A friend and I need to meet up to discuss something."

"What is it?" Stanley asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain, but don't worry about it. All you need to do is rest up and get better."

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" Stanley questioned.

"I'm not imprisoning you or anything if that's what you're thinking, I just need to heal you up until it's deemed okay for you to leave. I'll even bring you food, pain killers, whatever it is you need."

"Whatever I need? Then can you give me my phone so I can call my mom or sister or something? Before all this, they were showing concern for my wellbeing, my sis even promising to schedule me a doctors appointment. I mean you have my phone when you found me, right?"

"I did, but I'm afraid I can't let you use it to call anyone. I'd rather not cause a misunderstanding or make things worse."

"What do you even mean by that?" Stanley demanded, surprising himself at his sudden change in tone. "I've already had the luxury of watching my body change horrifically before my very eyes, I'm already lying on a slab in the worst pain I've ever felt, so on what planet does a simple call to check in with my family makes things worse?"

Instead of answering Henry went to the wheeled cart to grab the tray of surgical tools, making his way up the rickety wooden stairs, ignoring Stanley as he pleaded,

"You're not serious about leaving me here, right? Come on, Henry, I know you can hear me, I hope you don't plan on leaving me here for the rest of the night." Henry continued ignoring him, opening the door at the top of the stairs. "Answer me, Henry! Answer me!"

The door slammed hard behind Henry, Stanley now alone, hurt, and scared of what may happen to him.

"I need to get out of here," Stanley began telling himself. "But how?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry keeping secrets? Yep. Is it related to the search for a certain killer associated with the color purple? And what does Henry want from Stanley now that he's currently recovering in his workshop, even if it's technically against Stanley's will? The answers...will be revealed in Chapter 2 (out now)


	2. Minireenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes back with news, only to learn of the man in Henry's workshop, and learn that the man may not be the only one in the workshop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you eagle-eyed readers who noticed the change in the minireenas character tag, well...

The door flew open as Michael entered Henry's home, making sure his phone was in his coat pocket as he ran inside the kitchen, and just in time for Henry to enter through the door of his workshop, slamming the door behind him. Michael stopped in front of Henry, taking a moment to regain what energy he spent running as Henry said,

"I was expecting you to return until sunrise. Why the urgency for an early meet up?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Henry," Michael tried to say, sounding out of breath as he spoke. "I managed to find information of my father's last whereabouts, that if the rumor mill is correct, he may be back in town, and-"

Michael became distracted by the metal tray Henry held in his hands, alarm bells setting off in his head once he noticed the tray held bloody surgical tools.

"Henry, what happened while I was out?" Michael asked, pointing to the tray.

"Oh, these? I may have encountered a slight setback in my own search."

"So does that mean there's good news or bad news?"

"A little bit of both. I found the old Circus Baby's facility we were searching for, but I've gotten sidetracked by helping an unfortunate night guard for the place, a victim of your father's creations, but now he's doing fine since I saved him."

"Glad you finally found it, but what of the night guard?" A thought occurred to Michael. "You actually didn't bring him here, did you?"

"No doctor would understand what he went through," Henry began justifying. "So I did bring him here to save him. Now he's currently recovering in the workshop, and I plan to keep him here until further notice."

"Recovering?" Michael questioned. "What exactly happened to him? What did you do to him with those surgical tools? And tell me you're not just kidnapping someone or otherwise keeping him down there far longer than necessary. Last thing we want is for some stranger to jeopardize our mission."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like what I would say, but I'll explain your nagging questions later. As for our mission, he won't jeopardize anything. In fact, he could prove to be of some use to us, could tell us everything he knows of your father's sister company, even if he says he doesn't know anything. But first, let's focus on the matter you texted me about."

"Screw that," Michael said, pushing Henry out of his way. "This night guard is a bigger priority right now."

Michael ignored Henry urging him to stop and come back as he opened the door to the workshop running down the rickety, creaking stairs as Henry stood in the doorway, Michael freezing in place at the sight in front of him once he reached the last step.

The man Henry referred to, trying and failing to stand up, one hand on the metal table that sat in the center of the room, the other clutching onto the stitch that went down his chest and stomach. He looked up to Michael, face scrunched in pain and eyes wide in panic.

"Please..." came the man's pained voice. "Help me."

Michael frowned at how panicked and in pain the man appeared, turning to face Henry, who simply watched them from the doorway at the top of the stairs, already not liking how Michael reacted to the man's predicament.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Michael demanded.

"There's a very good explanation for this," Henry tried justifying.

"You know what?" Michael added before Henry could continue his response. "You can explain later, because this man...what's your name?"

"Stanley."

"Thanks. As I was saying, Stanley here is a bigger priority right now, and would benefit from recovering on something that isn't a metal slab."

Michael turned back to Stanley, bending down and extending a hand to him.

"Need help getting up?"

Stanley accepted without saying a word, Michael helping him stand up as slowly and carefully as he could. Once Stanley was able to stand, Michael supported him by wrapping an arm around his waist, or as best as he could given Stanley's overweight body, Stanley putting an arm over Michael's shoulders in return.

"All righty," Michael began. "Let's get you out of here, then Henry here will have some explaining to do, such as what he did to..."

Michael trailed off at the faint sound of high pitched, girlish giggling coming from somewhere in the room. Listening in, he heard more giggles coming from underneath a few of the desks, from dark corners in the room that were barely visible, and from under the very table he and Stanley stood next to. He immediately recognized the source of the giggles, the giggles of something he hoped to never encounter again.

"Henry?" Michael asked nervously. "Please tell me the giggles aren't from what I think they are."

Before Henry could answer, a minireena lunged at Michael and Stanley from underneath one of the desks, Michael managing to kick it away, sending the doll-like animatronic across the room as it let out a surprised screech. Another one came from a dark corner of the workshop, Michael kicking it away too, the minireena's back hitting against a desk, giggling as it got back up to run at them again. Alongside it appeared another.

And another. And another. And another, until all fifteen of the doll-like animatronics surrounded the duo, slowing down their movement speed to take their time approaching their targets.

"Don't move a muscle," Michael whispered to Stanley, unsure of what else to do in this situation, no other way of repelling them without getting overwhelmed or letting Stanley fall to the concrete floor.

Stanley nodded in response, the both of them doing their best to stay still as they could, Stanley's continuous struggle to keep himself standing not helping matters. The minireenas that circled around them stayed still in their positions as well, as if they were waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

Without moving his head, Michael's eyes caught the sight of Henry carefully walking down the stairs, every step he took emitting a small creak, the minireenas too occupied on their prey to notice the third human entering the room. Too notice to see that he was armed with a broom in his hands, lifting it above his head before making a strike, sending a few of the minireenas he hit flying in the air. The rest of them set their sights on Henry, jumping at him in retaliation, Henry repelling them with every swing of his broom, giving Michael an idea.

"Here's what we're gonna do," he whispered to Stanley. "We'll try to climb those stairs now that they're distracted by Henry, okay?"

Stanley gave a quick nod, the two of them slowly making their way towards the stairs as Henry fought off the minireenas that kept jumping at him, their battle seemingly having no end in sight. Michael and Stanley, meanwhile, managed to climb halfway up the stairway when the next step Michael took made a loud creak, the both of them staying still for a second, Michael hoping they didn't hear that. His hopes were dashed when the animatronics stopped their fighting, frozen in place to stare at Michael and Stanley with their empty, black eye sockets.

"Shit," Henry said after ceasing his attacks to see what the minireenas were looking at. "Don't stand there!" Henry shouted to Michael and Stanley. "Run!"

They did just that, or as fast as they could with Stanley having to stop every few steps from the pain as a result of the fast movements they made aggravating his stitch, Michael doing what he could to help him keep moving. Henry dropped his broom and ran from the minireenas to catch up with the duo, helping Michael support Stanley as best as he could.

Behind them, the minireenas were on the move again, running up the stairway as a swarm to chase after their prey, forced to climb over each step due to their small size, the obstacle each step presented doing nothing to deter them, taking advantage of the trio's delayed running to catch up. Most of them let out gleeful giggles while the rest were chirping and pleading,

"Come back!"

"We like you!"

"Take us home with you!"

"Don't leave us here!"

"Come back! Come back!"

"We promise we won't do what we did to you again if you and your friends stop running!"

The trio ignored them as they reached the door, the swarm coming closer behind them, one of the minireenas about to grab onto Stanley's leg when he, Michael, and Henry ran through the doorway and into the kitchen, Michael helping Stanley run to the living room while Henry slammed and locked the door on the minireena swarm, listening to their cheerful voices morph into angry, mechanical screeches from failing to catch their prey.

"God how I hated you so much," Henry muttered. "I don't even know why William thought you were a good idea. At least you won't be as rambunctious by sunrise."

He ignored their frantic scratching on the door as he entered the living room to check on Michael and Stanley, seeing Michael helping Stanley lie on the couch, doing a quick observation of his stitch.

"Nothing else I need to worry about?" he asked Stanley.

"I don't think so. This stitch still hurts like hell, but otherwise I'm fine."

"That's good," Michael said as he saw Henry standing nearby. "As for you," Michael began, pointing an accusing finger at Henry. "You've got some explaining to do, starting with he looks like someone gutted him and put him back together, and why there were minireenas in the workshop." 

"You really want to know the truth?"

Michael impatiently nodded.

"Are you really sure?"

"Spit it out already!"

"You'll probably not like it, but hey, if you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Michael react to Henry's explanation? And what of the news he brought up? The answers will be coming soon in Chapter 3.


End file.
